


Shortly Before the End

by GarlGarlic



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Crying, Cuddling, Disordered Eating, Evan (Everyman HYBRID) has PTSD, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Vinny (Everyman HYBRID) has PTSD, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarlGarlic/pseuds/GarlGarlic
Summary: Evan has a panic attack in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Evan & Vinny (Everyman HYBRID)
Kudos: 13





	Shortly Before the End

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from an Ok Go song.

Vinny and Evan had been living together for a little while since Evan arrived on Vinny’s doorstep, and in that brief time it become abundantly clear that whatever had taken him over, and made him do... all that horrible stuff, had broken him. That was the best way that Vinny could think of to describe what had happened to Evan. He was broken. He wouldn’t eat. He barely slept. Half the time he didn’t even seem fully present or aware of what was happening. He was a hollow shell of the person he used to be. But he was the only person Vinny had left.

One night, Vinny was awoken by the sound of retching and sobbing coming from the bathroom. He dragged himself out of bed, down the hall, and to the bathroom. Evan was crouching over the toilet, tears streaming down his face. Vinny made his way to Evan’s side.  
"Ev- ?"  
He was cut of by the sound of Evan dry-heaving into the toilet. Vinny sat down and put a hand on Evan’s shoulder.  
"It’s alright. You’re gonna be alright." He said quietly. Evan’s retching turned to hysterical sobbing and Vinny moved his hand to Evan’s back, rubbing slow circles in an attempt to comfort him.  
After a while Evan leaned away from the toilet to lean against Vinny, still sobbing and shaking. Vinny took note of the fact that Evan hadn’t actually vomited at all. He didn’t have anything in him to vomit up. Vinny wrapped his arms around Evan and began gently stroking his hair.

It was a while before Evan stopped crying. Once he did, Vinny led Evan back to his bed. He had to help him walk, and he could feel Evan trembling against him. Evan curled up in his bed, and Vinny began walking out away to return to his own bed.  
"Vin?" Evan mumbled hoarsely.  
"Hmm?"  
"Could you stay here. So I can. Make sure you’re still alive?" Evan asked quietly.  
Vinny pondered his request. He wasn’t sure if he still trusted Evan. He wasn’t sure if he still trusted anyone, after everything. But he could tell that Evan was in distress, and seeing him like that made his throat feel tight and his chest ache. The two of them only had each other. And pretty soon, they would probably both be dead. He might as well try to take care of him, in the brief time they had left together.  
Vinny walked over to Evan’s bed and crawled in beside him.  
"Thank you." Evan said.  
Evan tentatively cuddled up to him, Unsure if it was ok. Vinny wrapped his arms around him and held Evan against his chest.  
He wished the morning would never come.


End file.
